The Story of Little Red
by daughterofIsis
Summary: This is the story of little red riding hood, but not the one you have come to know with a heartwarming ending. This story isn't for the faint of heart nor for ones with weak stomachs. This story is about a innocent boy who lost everything he held precious, in one day. Warning; rape, beastality, death


The Story of Little Red

My name is Red, short for Little Red Riding Hood…And no this isn't the sweet story you have come to love where the little girl was saved by a lumberjack.

This is my story; this is the story of how I had lost everything to one shattering event.

But it's much too graphic to go into full detail.

I'll still tell you but I won't perfectly recreate the event for your prying eyes.

First I should start off by saying that I am not a girl, I'm a boy, and my name is Ryou Atrum.

My problems all started when I turned eight years old.

At that time things seemed fine. I visited my grandmother every weekend after school let out. We would bake, and cook tons of goodies together, laughing the entire time.

Yet, that day I went to visit her on my birthday something was wrong.

She didn't call for me when I came to the door or even greeted me when I opened it.

Everything was strange, and sent a chill down my spine, from the single moment I stepped inside

Things got even got stranger as I crept to my bedroom.

I still remember the image clearly, my grandmother's cold corpse lying against the door of my closet with blood pooling around her. It stained the carpet and walls. The crimson liquid was even on my bed and the ceiling.

I knew it was hers, but I didn't want to believe what my eyes revealed to me.

As I got closer to her I found her stomach as clawed open but her organs were untouched, her head had been brutally smashed against the wall but she still took shallow breaths.

I wanted to cry, or scream, but could do neither. How long has she been here? Was the killer still here?

Before I could do anything I felt something grab me, It had jagged nails and furry hands.

They shoved me down onto my own bed, my back still turned to them, I could feel his hot breath on the nape of my neck, causing the hair on my body to stand on end.

"Little Red, Little Red, don't you look delicious." The rough voice of the stranger purred into my ear.

Before I could do anything my red demi shorts were ripped from my body and my small cloak thrown away, my red shirt falling to the floor.

No matter how much I struggled, I couldn't escape, but I did manage to see my attacker.

This was no man; this was a beast in a mutated human form.

It looked like a wolf, a wolf with fur as white as the moon, and eyes like burning rubies.

At my age, I didn't know what he was doing. I do now and to this day I shudder.

Even as child I remember the pain going through my body. A pain that forced me onto my hands and knees, my nails digging into the soft and bloody silken sheets that lay under my

My body rocked as the one behind me moved over and over, forward and back. He never stopped, no matter how I pleaded. Pain stung me to the core.

At that time I didn't understand anything that happened, all I knew was the pain, pain was never good. My grandmother had always told me that if it hurts, then it's bad and you shouldn't like it.

So of course I knew it wasn't right and I wanted it to stop. However the beast kept going, Forcing his way deeper into my innocent body. All I could do was sob and beg for it all to stop. Crimson blood trailed down my thigh and pooled at my knees.

It wasn't until there was a loud alarm that went off that made the beast stop, and look to my grandmother; she was holding a cord that was hidden within my closet. The alarm system was put in to warn the villagers of a fire or if the wolves were heading to the village to hunt their livestock, this would bring the villagers to the forest, immediately.

"You old hag! You messed up everything!" The beast hissed angrily as he quickly pulled from my body, the rushing pain making me yelp.

I thought it was all over but it wasn't. Next thing I knew jagged teeth were sunk into the flesh of my neck, causing me to let a blood curtailing scream.

When the teeth were removed my body had fallen limp on the bed.

"I'll be back and remember you belong to me." The beast hissed before he finally got off me, leaving me alone with my, dead grandmother and with the throbbing pain in my body.

I cried and cried the entire time I was alone, No one there to comfort me.

It wasn't even ten minutes before my uncle had come running into my room, pulling me up from my bed and holding me to his chest. The tears came freely then.

The other villagers soon arrived and start a hunt for this beastly creature.

What I didn't tell them was the three little words what would make them shun and turn me away.

"I'll be back."


End file.
